To The Stars
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is the sequel to One Thing I Can Do Nothing About. This is a one-shot and not a songfic.R


A/N I know I just wrote One Thing I Can Do Nothing About today but I decided to go ahead and write the sequel…that isn't a songfic. This is a one-shot, at least for now. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and this is from Harry's point of view. Oh and the standard I don't own Harry Potter stuff.

To The Stars

_Dear Harry,_

_We've been avoiding our relationship for a long time. I've decided I can't wait for you anymore. I love you and I probably always will. But I have to let you go. This isn't fair to neither one of us. I still haven't figured out why you left but I know that it had to be important. I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

I was shocked when I read her letter. I thought about it and I know that I deserve it. I haven't been the best boyfriend or friend. I totally left her. I basically abandoned her. I can't find it in my heart to be angry with her. I now only feel regret for neglecting her the way I did.

She wrote that she was sorry she wasn't enough for me. I never, and I don't, think that. I may not have realized until now that is that I love her so much. I've been so wrong and so stupid. I've been running away from my past. Even after defeating Voldemort I still feel overshadowed by my reputation and my painful past.

I obviously haven't handled this well. But what can I do? If I go back to her will she take me? Will she forgive me for all that I haven't done? Will she still believe me when I say that I love her to the moon and back like I always had back when we were in school? The possibilities are endless.

I have a decision to make. It isn't an easy decision to make. Do I pick Hermione or being an auror? I've wanted to be an auror since I found out I was a wizard. But Hermione is the one person that makes me feel like I'm not just the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-Voldemort's-ass. She sees me as just Harry.

Ok maybe it is an easy decision. I'm scared she will refuse me and I'll have ruined any chance of ever being near her again. But I know that I have to try. I've been a dolt…a complete git. But it's time to try.

Regular point of view----------

Harry quickly made arrangements to get back to England. He had made his decision and he left with the utmost urgency to get back to Hermione. When Harry got back to England he went to the flat he shared with Hermione to find it void of all her things. It was dark and mostly empty.

Harry decided to go to the burrow. 'She has to be there' he thought to himself. So he quickly apparated to the burrow in search of his 'Mione. When he arrived at the burrow he came face to face with Ron. "Ron I'm so glad to see you! I've made a horrible mistake and I have to talk to Hermione and plead forgiveness and make everything up to her." Harry said all in one breath. Ron grinned broadly "she is up in Ginny's room." Ron clapped Harry on the back before Harry hurriedly thanked him and dashed up the stairs.

He got to Ginny's door and knocked. Ginny opened the door to see a flushed Harry Potter. "Is Hermione here Gin?" Harry asked in labored breaths. "Um 'Mione Harry is here to see you." Ginny said opening the door to Harry. Harry's eyes immediately fell on the disheveled Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks had fresh tracks of tears. Harry's heart broke at the sight of seeing his love so upset. And what hurt him more is that he knew it was his fault.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Good luck Harry." Ginny said before she left the room. "What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked in a scratchy voice, most likely from crying. "I came here to tell you I'm sorry. I love you and it took losing you to realize that I was running away from you. I've been trying to run from my past. And it all caught up to me when I read that letter you sent me. I want to make it up to you Hermione. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please let me spend the rest of my life earning it." Harry said as he sat beside Hermione on Ginny's bed.

"Harry do you realize what I've been going through? I've been so lost and lonely. I felt you didn't care anymore. I felt like I wasn't enough for you. I felt like I was nothing. And now you say all this. I don't know what to say. I want to forgive you but it's easier said than done. Give me a reason why I should give you a second chance." Hermione said in a chocked up voice.

"I will do anything for you. I love you to the moon and back." Harry said brushing a strand of her bushy hair behind her delicate ear. Hermione's eyes lit up at Harry's words. He hadn't said that to her since Hogwarts. She knew then that her Harry was back. And without further words she kissed Harry square on the lips. "To the stars Harry, to the stars." Hermione said after their kiss ended.

They quite obviously got back together and I would assume they lived happily ever after. And what matters most is that they had love and they shared it together.

FINISHED

A/N Ok that is the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed this horribly sappy ending. Please review. I'd appreciate any comments you all might have.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
